The Musa Journal
by musahotshot
Summary: Musa writes her life experiences on her journal which alter her life forever.


**The things my father said **

Musa writes in her journal about her life.

I've edited this story a bit and it is my own version of Musa's life. I read abou her family in wikipedia but I changed into what I want. Thanks for the reviews!

I do not own the Winx Club, if I did Bloom would not have been created.

**Rated T**

Lying on her bed, Musa wrote the strory of her life in her red leather journal. She wrote it before her gig.

Dear Journo:

I was three when my mother Matlyn died; at least that's what my father said. He said she was the most beautiful woman in the magiverse and described her to me like this, "Matlin was the Asian version of Marilyn Monroe, except with shimmering royal blue hair. She had sparkling ocean blue eyes, creamy ivory skin, soft pink lips when opened sounded like the music God listens to. Your mother had slender arms, a small, yet curvy waist, long legs… she was beautiful!" All I could say was, "Yeah dad, I know, I have her holograms and about that last part, you sounded… weird."

My mother suffered from cancer, well that's what my father said, but I have a feeling there is more to that. I am told by family members that I am a split version of my mother and that I have the same feisty and rebellious spirit she had. Matlin Rihanna Lee Song, rebellious? That's what I heard.

Dad told me that he met mom at a music concert and it was love at first sight! I know how that feels, like when I first saw Riven 'gasp!' oh stupid cupid! He was and is a sight to behold, that's not what my father thinks tough! Anyway, enough of my almost romance (we broke up, 6 months now and I miss him like hell, won't tell him tough…) more about my mom. Yeah well, my father said the first time he saw my mother he knew that he was his soul mate, his future wife and mother of his children, right now only child. The Lee's, my filthy rich grandparents, were against my mother marring a commoner like my father (f**k them!). They did everything in their power to separate them, but all their attempts made their love stronger. Eventually, my parents got married then after my mother was disowned.

When my mom married my dad, her music career was steady with my dad at her side as her manager, but she lost popularity amongst the magic realms. After fourteen months of marriage behold I was born! My dad told me that I am the best thing that happened after my mom. Daddy Ho-boe said, "Muse, you are the best thing that happened to us. When you were born, our lives had more meaning and even tough we were poor we were the wealthiest family in the magic dimension". How sweet!

It's been 13 years since my mother passed away and I've been a daddy's girl for some time now. Me and my dad argue a lot, but he is the closest person to him and I love him to death. After the passing of my mom, my dad furthered his studies in Melodian University and got his masters in leadership and economics. He realized that he had to create a better life for me, a life he hoped to give my mother. My father gave up music because he said it reminds him about his life with my mom, not that it's a bad thing, but because he feels that he failed her not being able to provide everything she needed. However he is comforted by the words of my mother and I quote, "We may not have worldly possessions, but we have love". Wise words from Matlin Rihanna Song.

I miss you mom and I wish you were here. I would have loved to learn how to love you because as a toddler, I did not have that ability. I would have loved to know my dad'd soulmate. I would have loved to learn music from you. I have faint memories about us together which I cherrish. I wish you were here because even toughdaddy is doing a great job raising me, I still need a mother figure.

In the present day I am sixteen years old and a junior in Alfea School for fairies. My father is the king of Melody's right man and advisor. My home is in the capital of Melody called White Rock. It is an area where most of the noble families of Melody live and since my dad is the king's advisor I am nobility too. Our house is a great white mansion with huge rooms more than enough for 50 people (considering it's just me, dad, and 6 servants). I have five fabulous bff's Stella, princess of Solaria , Layla, princess of Tides , Flora flower of Linphia , Techna Techno of Zenieth and Bloom the "princess" of a devastated planet aka Domino. Bloom loves joking about her royal status. We share a dorm together in Alfea, man, it's our home away from home, I love it!

My father sent me to Alfea, the best school in the magic dimension for fairies as it was my mother's wish for me to attend here ~~~~~~~~~~

**Musa POV**

"MUSA!" I heard a familiar voice scream my name making me to stop writing. Stella forcefully opened my bedroom door and the yelling continued, "Musa, for the fairy of sound and music you are really deaf! I've been yelling for an hour!" She made her way in my room standing behind me while I was sitting on my chair. I was so distracted in my writing that I forgot I had a gig in the school hall in 35 minutes. All of Alfea and Red Fountain would be there to watch me sing. The schools were having their annual Social nights to have "a better bond". Yeah ridht! Students were having better bonds withtheir boyfriends or girlfriends! Not that I care because I was not in the really mood to socialise.

"I'm busy Stel!" I yelled back. We were interrupted by another voice, "Calm down you two, you are a few inches from each other, no need to yell." Techna said in a calm voice. "Any way are you not supposed to be preparing for your gig right now?" She asked. Stella interjected and said, "That's what I was about to tell her, and Muse I've already picked you're outfit for your gig and you are gonna wear it, no exceptions at all!" I yelled at her once again, "Stella, you always pick girly girl outfits!" She gave me a death glare and I knew I had to wear the outfit she chose because she would be a pain for the entire week.

The dress she chose took me by surprise; it was not girly girl at all. It was a red black strapless long dress which emphasized my breasts. The top part of the dress was very tight and red covered in black lace. The bottom of the dress was uneven and had slits. I wore it with black pumps complimented by red lipstick and dark eye shadow and mascara which made my azure eyes "pop out". That's what Stella said. I had my hair in soft curls and lastly I finished my outfit with a black lace necklace.

"You're running out of time Muse", Flora said in her sweet voice. "Almost done!" Stella responded. When I came out of my room and entered our common room in our dorm I was meet by the gasps of four fairies. "Wow Musa, you look amazing!" Layla said in excitement. "Thanks, you, you girls all look wonderful", was all I could say. "You look great Musa, but you have exactly 4 minutes to make your way down stairs" Techna said sounding all logical. "Good luck Muse!" Flora and Bloom said in unison. "Muse, you do realize you missed 80% of the Socialite evening?" Layla stated. "Yeah, I know" I replied. "Seems to me someone is avoiding a certain magenta haired specialist!" Flora said. I was taken by surprise because this is something I expected Stella to say.

As I arrived behind the stage the girls all hugged me and they made their way in front of the crowd standing next to their boyfriends. "Young Fairies and Specialists, I present to you Musa Song performing her new song", the announcer said. There was a huge roar from the crowd and wolf whistles as I made my way to the stage with my guitar.

I walked up to the mike and said, "This is a song I wrote after, called I wish you were here, dedicated to my late mom and someone I lost" Hope you guys enjoy it. I scanned the crowd for Riven, but it seems like he did not come. I don't blame him tough; we did end our relationship on a bad note.

The music I created with my powers started playing.

**I wish you were here (Avril Lavgine)**

I can be tough  
>I can be strong<br>But with you, It's not like that at all

There's a girl who gives a shit  
>Behind this wall<br>You just walk through it

[refrain]  
>And I remember all those crazy thing you said<br>You left them running through my head  
>You're always there, you're everywhere<br>But right now I wish you were here

All those crazy things we did  
>Didn't think about it just went with it<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here<p>

Tears started forming in my eyes, but I blinked them away

[chorus]  
>Damn, Damn, Damn,<br>What I'd do to have you  
>Here, Here, Here<br>I wish you were here

Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Near, Near, Near  
>I wish you were here.<p>

I love the way you are  
>It's who I am don't have to try hard<br>We always say, Say like it is  
>And the truth is that I really miss<p>

All those crazy thing you said  
>You left them running through my head<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here<p>

I not take it anymore; I let my mascara tears fall ruining my make up

All those crazy things we did  
>Didn't think about it just went with it<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here<p>

[chorus]  
>Damn, Damn, Damn,<br>What I'd do to have you  
>Here, Here, Here<br>I wish you were here

Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Near, Near, Near  
>I wish you were here.<p>

[bridge]  
>No, I don't wanna let go<br>I just wanna let you know  
>That I never wanna let go<br>Let go, Oh, Oh,

No, I don't wanna let go  
>I just wanna let you know<br>That I never wanna let go  
>Let go, Let go, Let go...<p>

[chorus]  
>Damn, Damn, Damn,<br>What I'd do to have you  
>Here, Here, Here<br>I wish you were here

Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Near, Near, Near  
>I wish you were here.<p>

By the end of the song, everyone in the school hall was in tears. That is the power of music.

**No POV **

Little did Musa know that there was another pair of wet violet eyes staring at her…

**Please review, I plan on writing a few more chapters**

**Masego Guinevere **


End file.
